


Percy Jackson and the Avengers

by safisarod



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safisarod/pseuds/safisarod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the love of his life is killed in the war against Gaea, Percy runs away, and refuses to return to his normal demigod life. Unfortunately for him, Director Nick Fury decides that Percy is up for grabs, and he does everything in his power to recruit Percy...but he has to catch him first. If Percy ever falls into the hands of Director Fury, will he accept the offer to join the Avengers? Or will he refuse...and suffer the consequences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

*****Prologue*****

 

Percy slashed and hacked at the monsters surrounding him. As he sent them one by one to Tartarus, he craned his neck in search of his friends...or, rather, what remained of them. So many were dead and dying.

 

Leo had taken a spear to his stomach for Hazel, and had died recently. His body was still warm.

 

Piper had a dagger buried hilt-deep in her heart, and she stared up at the night sky without seeing the stars.

 

Frank lay at an awkward angle, his neck snapped, and his eyes glassy in his death.

 

Percy had no time to feel any grief for his friends. Or pain. All he felt was rage, a deep seething fury that tore at his heart and clouded his common sense. He mindlessly waded through Gaea's army, leaving a trail of monster dust in his wake. His sea-green eyes looked like hurricanes, and his mouth was set in a fierce snarl that made monsters, demigods, and even some of the gods themselves apprehensive and fearful of him. But he didn't care. All that he cared about was keeping Annabeth alive and sending Gaea back to the hole she had crawled out of. 

 

 He heard an ear-piercing scream of agony to his left. Annabeth.

 

"ANNABETH!!!" His scream tore at his throat and his blood ran cold as he turned to see an arrow sticking out of her chest. He reached her as she fell, and caught her before her head could hit the cold hard ground.

 

She grabbed weakly at the arrow, the shaft by now slick with her blood. Percy cradled her head in his lap, at complete loss for words, unable to say anything as the one he loved died slowly in his arms.

 

"P-P-Percy,", she coughed as she choked on her own blood.

 

"I'm right here, Wise Girl.", he whispered.

 

"I l-love you.", she said faintly.

 

"I love you too , Annabeth." Annabeth Chase sighed and flicked her stormy grey eyes to Percy's sea-green ones so that her last sight would be the face of her beloved, Perseus Jackson, and, with one last sigh, she died.

 

Percy screamed wordlessly at the night sky in anguish as his heart shattered with the death of the one he loved, and he cradled her corpse to his body. His life had no purpose anymore. He wanted so badly to die and join his beloved in Elysium. So he did the first thing that came to his mind.

 

Gently, he lowered Annabeth's body to the ground, and slowly straightened himself to his full height. His Camp-Half Blood shirt was torn, scorched, and covered in blood, and his dark denim jeans fared no better. Somehow, the leather cord of his camp necklace was still tied around his neck. He had a cut on his face that stretched across his left cheek bone and dripped crimson down the side of his cheek. His body was splattered with blood and grime, and he had numerous cuts all over him, but he didn't feel any of them.

 

All he felt was his shattered heart, and a deep hatred for Gaea. This was all her fault. Annabeth. Leo. Piper. Frank. Their deaths were all her fault.

 

"GAEA!!!", he bellowed,"STOP HIDING FROM ME, YOU COWARD, AND COME FACE ME!!!" The whole battlefield went completely silent, and he saw his remaining living friends staring at him with different emotions. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, looked sad and resigned. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, looked angered and depressed. Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto looked shocked and frightened for Percy. But Percy refused to back down. "I'M STILL WAITING YOU COWARD!", he screamed.

 

"You dare challenge me, son of Posiden?", Her voice seemed to rise from the earth all around him. "I accept your challenge, Perseus Jackson. And when your corpse lies on the cold ground, I shall tear Olympus apart, brick by brick, and a new era of chaos and destruction shall be born from its ashes!" With that, she rose from the earth, beautiful, yet deadly, like a rose with poisoned thorns. Her sleek black locks tumbled down to her waist. Her sleeveless forest green toga hugged the curves of her body, and her earth colored eyes swirled with hatred and promised him worlds of pain. She held a wickedly sharp, double-edged sword in each hand, and her ivory skin glinted in the pale light of the full moon. Her full, red lips were twisted into a feral snarl, and her bare feet shifted on the ground as she moved into a defensive position.

 

She had barely enough time to raise her swords to block Percy's blow, and the fight of the millennium commenced; the most ancient of evils, Mother Earth herself in a duel to the death against the most powerful demigod of his time, Perseus Jackson, the Son of Posiden, Lord of the Sea.

 

They became a blur as their swords slashed through the air, each searching for a weakness in the other's defences. Percy leaped back as Gaea's swords sliced at the empty air that was occupied by his torso just a second before, and jabbed at her thigh as he saw a weakness in her defense. She shrieked in pain as the blade passed cleanly through the fleshy part of her thigh, and cackled in triumph as she wrenched her leg back, taking Percy's sword along with it. She grabbed hold of Riptide's hilt and pulled the blade out, grimacing in pain as it passed once more through her leg, and tossed it over the cliff's edge.

 

But Percy wasn't ready to die just yet. First, he would avenge Annabeth and all of his fallen friends. Then he would join his Wise Girl in Elysium.

 

As Gaea pulled out his sword, he lunged forward with Annabeth's dagger and buried its blade in her heart. Then, before her contact with the earth could heal her, he summoned the water that he had sensed at the cliff's base, and used it to hurl Gaea into the air, and keep her there as she bled golden ichor, and finally was sent back into the deep sleep from which she had originally awoken.

 

But she didn't go quietly. As she bled unto the earth, she summoned the largest earthquake the world had ever seen, and directed it towards only one person: Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea.

 

The earthquake sent him hurtling over the edge of the cliff, and he welcomed the fall to the jagged rocks below. But the Fates were not finished with Perseus, and fell to the rocks, but, for some reason, he could not block the healing properties of the sea as he usually could.

 

But he swore to himself that he would never return to Camp-Half Blood, and, true to his promise, he disappeared into the shadows of New York City, his home.

 

But there was someone who decided that Percy needed to put his skills and powers to use. And that someone was Director Nick Fury.


	2. Avengers, Assemble!

Chapter One: Avengers, Assemble!

 

 ***NICK FURY***

 

Director Nick Fury studied the file in front of him. Someone dressed in a mailman's outfit had given this to him this morning, but the aura of power that had surrounded his visitor told him that he was no mere mail-carrier. He was shocked, to tell the truth, and very few things could shock him, so that wasn't necessarily a good thing. He looked down once again at the file in front of him labeled "CLASSIFIED", and opened it to examine its contents again. 

 

NAME: Perseus Jackson

 

AGE: 18

 

PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Messy, jet black hair, sea green eyes, tanned skin, lean but muscular,   height of 6 feet, 3inches.  

 

WEAPON(S) OF CHOICE: Anaklusmos (Translates to Riptide.) Magical ballpoint pen that change to  a perfectly balanced sword once uncapped. Always returns to Perseus Jackson's pocket.

 

POWER(S): Can manipulate water. Any wound heals in water (EXCEPT POISON). Can breathe under water. Can communicate telepathically with sea animals, pegasi (winged horses), and horses.

 

DESCRIPTION: Has a recently deceased girlfriend, one Annabeth Chase (see file). Has been fighting with weapons and destroying monsters (e.g. The Minotaur, Medusa, The Fury Alecto, Polyphemus, ect.) since the age of 12. PERSEUS JACKSON IS THE GREATEST DEMIGOD OF THIS ERA; IF HE IS YOUR ENEMY, YOU HAVE GOOD REASON TO BE FEARFUL.

 

Fury closed the file, and shook his head in disbelief. He was a kid. He was eight-teen years old, for goodness sake! 

 

But, child or not, this Perseus Jackson was a threat. According to his file, he could be either one of the greatest heroes of his time, or he could be one of the biggest threats this world has ever seen in the past century. So there was only one thing to do. He would have to join the Avengers. And Nick Fury was not going to take "No." for an answer.

 

He pressed a button on his desk, and spoke into the mike: "Agent Robles, assemble the Avengers!"

 

***

 

"...and your orders are to bring Perseus here by any means necessary. Any questions?" Director Fury gazed at the Avengers with his remaining eye.

 

Iron Man was looking from him to the file and back again with poorly disguised shock.

 

Hawkeye, looked determined.

 

The Black Widow, seemed curious.

 

The Hulk seemed intrigued.

 

Captain America had a calculating look in his eyes, and Fury knew that he was coming up with a battle plan.

 

Thor seemed perturbed, and boomed out, "Surely, you do not wish us to harm a mere child?"

 

Fury met Thor's troubled gaze with a cool look. "Whatever it takes to bring him here, Thor.", he repeated.

 

One by one, the Avengers met each other's gazes. They were reluctant to harm a child, but they agreed to do whatever was necessary to complete their mission.

 

Detain Perseus Jackson.

 

 


	3. Capture Perseus Jackson

 

***Perseus Jackson***

 

It had been three days now. Three days since I sent Gaea back into her deep sleep. Three days since my Wise Girl died. Just yesterday was her funeral. Leo's shroud was burned along with Frank's and Piper's the day before Annabeth's funeral, so I was able to attend them all.

 

Mom and Paul are on a vacation with Paul's parents, so they don't know about the war. Or deaths.

 

I've been crashing at my mom's place for now. I can't bring myself to go back to Camp Half-Blood yet. There are too many reminders of my dead friends. I don't think I could stand being there.

 

I let my feet guide me as I thought about her. Annabeth, and her soft, curly, honey-blond hair that tumbled to the middle of her back. The way her stormy grey eyes always lit up when she talked about architecture. The way they filled with love when she turned her gaze to me.

 

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of Annabeth's grave. The smooth surface of the marble of her gravestone was marred by her engraved name. I went on my knees, and traced her name:

 

ANNABETH CHASE. MAY HER SOUL FOREVER REST IN PEACE, AND MAY SHE ONE DAY BE REUNITED WITH HER TRUE LOVE.

 

They all know that I'm still alive, by the way. They just don't know where I've been.

 

I was whipped out of my thoughts by the sound of someone approaching. Startled, I whirled around as I stood up, Riptide at he ready, because it was way to early for a mortal to be in the graveyard.

 

What I saw made the already ringing danger bells ring louder. There was a woman dressed in a tight body suit, complete with several guns along her waist and thighs. She had red hair that was currently loose around her face, and she held up her hands kn the universal signal for "I mean no harm". However that did absolutely nothing to make me relax.

 

Next to her was a rather frail looking man, with hair slightly greying at its roots, and he had no visible weapons, but that did nothing to calm me down.

 

On the other side of the woman was a giant of a man, who was holding a giant hammer in one hand. Her wore some kind of armor and a red cape. He had a friendly smile, but he radiated power, so I concluded that he was a minor god.

 

Instinctively, my eyes flicked around the area, searching for any hidden members of their group, but I still wasn't reassured when I found none. They were probably hidden well.

 

I turned my gaze back to the strange trio in front of me, and with my voice cold and my wolf glare trained on them, asked them what they wanted.

 

"Be at ease, Perseus. " the blond man boomed. "We mean you no harm." Right. I believed that.

 

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice void of emotion. ", and how do you know my name?"

 

"I am Thor Odinson, and my companions are Natasha and Bruce.", he replied.

 

"To answer your first question, Perseus," Natasha spoke up ", we want you to come with us."

 

Then I said something really witty, like "No."

 

"Perseus-" I didn't wait for Thor to finish speaking, and I lunged at them, brandishing Riptide. They were caught off guard, and I used their distraction to my advantage. I called out telepathically to Blackjack, because I needed a lift out of here.

 

I ducked as arrows whizzed past my head, and noticed that the edges were blunt. So they didn't want to kill me. Yet. By now they had recovered from their initial, and they got into battle mode.

 

Bruce turned into some...giant...green...thing and roared at me. Great. Just great.

 

Natasha was suddenly holding a pistol in each hand.

 

And Thor started swinging his hammer in front of him.

 

Blackjack, I thought, any time now.

 

I heard the flapping of his wings, and I looked to the brightening sky and saw my pegasus coming towards me. I ran towards the green monster as it charged me, and, using its surprise at my approach to my advantage, I jumped up its knee, using the leverage to vault up its shoulder and land up onto Blackjack's back. Oh yeah. I got the moves.

 

"'Sup, boss? Who were those weirdos?"

 

"A few strangers who wanted me to go with them, but I can't fit them into my schedule."

 

He whinnied in what I assumed (hoped) was laughter, and flapped his obsidian wings as he carried us away from the 'weirdos', as Blackjack had put it. 

 

I relaxed, thinking that we were safe, and started to cap Riptide.

 

Then, of course, a man in a red and gold suit of armor that somehow helped him fly burst out of the trees and gave chase. He raised one of his hands and blasted a jet of light at me, which I managed to deflect with my sword. It took all of my skill to bring up Riptide fast enough to block it and angle it away from me.

 

Unfortunately, I didn't notice the arrow until it was too late. Its razor sharp tip tore into the fleshy part of my thigh and even managed to lodge itself into Blackjack through me. I cried out as waves of pain washed through me, and I saw black spots dancing in my eyes.

 

Blackjack whinnied in pain and concern for me, and plunged to the ground. The landing was bumpy, and I almost passed out as the shaft shifted in my wound.

 

When we landed, my first priority was to get the arrow out. Pulling it out wasn't an option, so I gritted my teeth, told Blackjack to brace himself, and broke the arrow shaft in half, in area that was already slick with my blood. Then I braced myself and swiftly pulled my leg upward and off the arrow.

 

The pain nearly blinded me, and I wanted so badly to just give in to the blackness eating away at my vision, but I pushed myself up, swearing at the unknown archer as I tended to my pegasus.

 

The arrow wasn't in too deep, more of a flesh wound than anything, but it still hurt him as I pulled it out. I clumsily tossed what remained of the arrow away and pressed my hands to Blackjack's wound in an attempt to staunch the blood flow.

 

But I was losing a lot of blood, and I didn't have the strength to support myself anymore, and I collapsed on the ground. Blackjack snorted with fear, and positioned himself in front of me, shielding me with his body from my attackers, and spreading his wings as he whinnied menacingly. I saw the man in the iron suit raise his hand to blast my pegasus out of the way, but I couldn't let him get anymore hurt than he already was because of me.

 

"No.", I managed to croak. My voice was laced with pain, and the strange people looked at me with...concern? I was losing the fight against the blackness, and I just didn't have the strength to keep pressing my hands to my wound to try and stop the blood. "Blackjack, go back to Camp. I'll be fine."

 

"You sure, boss?", he asked telepathically. "You don't look too good."

 

"I'll be fine," I repeated. "This is me we're talking about, remember?" He bobbed his head in consent, and took off into the air. The guy in the metal suit tried to shoot him down, but I threw a rock at him that my hand had fallen on, and his gaze turned to me. I couldn't see his face because it was covered by his mask, but I could tell that he was probably shocked. "Leave him alone." I mumbled. Then the darkness won, and I finally escaped the pain.

 

 


	4. Join Us, Percy

 

***Perseus Jackson***

 

I woke up with a pounding headache and a throbbing thigh. At first, my thoughts were muggy, and I didn't know where I was. Then, I remembered what happened, and sat up quickly, but my thigh screamed in protest, and my head went from having a woodpecker inside it to the Minotaur doing a tap dance.

 

I groaned and quickly lay back down, clutching my head.

 

"Careful. Take it easy." I looked up to see an unfamiliar face looking down at me with concern. He had short blond hair, and he was wearing a plain old-fashioned leather jacket and sturdy navy blue denim jeans.

 

The only thing strange about his outfit was the shield strapped to his back. It resembled the American Flag in a way, and the shield was rather large.

 

He had the aura of a leader, and his blue eyes swirled with concern as he gazed at me.

 

"You okay, son?" he asked.

 

I said something really clever, like "Uh-huh." In my defense, my headache was getting worse by the minute, and I could hardly think clearly, so don't give me that look.

 

"Can I have some water?" I managed to croak. Wordlessly, he filled a paper cup with cool filtered water from a container that was next to my bed and passed it to me. I chugged it down and sighed in relief. My headache calmed down a bit, and the pain in my thigh lessened.

 

Refreshed, I decided to try to get some answers out of him. "Who are you? Where am I? Who are those people that attacked me in the cemetery? Is Blackjack-"

 

"Whoa, there. Hold on, son. Take a breath, and if you feel up to it, it'll take a little walking if you want to get some answers." he replied.

 

I didn't know if these people knew what I was, and what my powers were, so I didn't ask for more water to pour over my thigh. "I'm game for a walk if I'll get some answers."

 

"Are you sure you can walk? I can carry you if you want." I felt my face flush in embarrassment; I hated feeling weak, and here he was, offering to carry me!

 

"I can walk." I replied stiffly. Apparently, he understood my train of thought, and he quickly tried to make amends.

 

"I didn't mean it that way, but with your thigh in that condition-" I cut him off, feeling more irritated than embarrassed by now.

 

"My thigh wouldn't be in this condition if your friend the archer didn't shoot me and my pegasus out of the sky!", I snapped. Then I took a deep breath and tried to get my emotions in check. I didn't know who these people were, and as much as I didn't like it, I was at their mercy. For now, anyway. I would have to play my cards right and keep my wits about me if I was going to escape. "Sorry.", I said tensely.

 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No need to to apologize. You have a point, and I'm sorry that you got hurt. If you'll follow me, I can take you to someone who the answers to your questions."

 

"It's a deal." I sat up again, slowly this time, and even though my head still pounded and my thigh hurt like Hades, I was able to stand without falling flat on my face.

 

The man grabbed my elbow to steady me as I swayed, and I thanked him for his help. "I'm Steve, by the way. Steve Rodgers. "

 

"Percy.", I replied.

 

"Well, Percy, why don't you follow me, and I'll take you to the Director." I nodded, and started to hobble after him.

 

By the time we reached the room, I was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, and my thigh felt like it was on fire. I tried not to show how much the walk had affected me, but Steve wasn't fooled. He looked at me in concern, but didn't comment and for that I was grateful. He pushed open the door, and I immediately tensed when I saw my attackers sitting around a table in the center of the room.

 

A dark-skinned, bald-headed man in a black trench coat looked up from the file he had been studying, and I was startled to see that was wearing a black eye-patch. I briefly wondered what had happened to his eye, but I quickly brought my attention back to my surroundings. I couldn't afford to zone out when I was in a room with my enemies.

 

"Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D., Perseus. How are you feeling?"

 

"I've been better.", I replied, glaring daggers at the archer. Call me petty, but I had immediately disliked him. Don't look at me like that! It's his fault that my pegasus had gotten hurt, and lets not forget my thigh.

 

"You clearly know who I am, but I have no idea who you are, Mr....?'

 

"Fury, Nick Fury."

 

"James Bond style, huh? " I deepened my voice, "Bond, James Bond." I let my mouth run without checking myself first. Oops. I turned to my attackers, who had been watching me since I had walked (well, limped) into the room. "I already know know Steve, Thor, Natasha, and Bruce, but who are you two?", I asked, looking pointedly at the archer and the guy who had probably been in the metal armor, but I didn't know for sure yet because he wasn't wearing any armor.

 

"I'm Clint Barton.", the archer said.

 

"I'm Tony Stark." I focused my gaze on Stark.

 

"Are you the guy who was wearing the metal armor?", I asked bluntly.

 

"Yep."

 

"Just making sure I'm hating the right person." Me and my big mouth. Oh well. I didn't really regret my attitude; they wouldn't be getting any if they hadn't kidnapped me in the first place.

 

I turned my attention back to Fury. "Why am I here, Fury?"

 

He gestured to an empty seat, and I gratefully took it, hating myself for my wince of pain when my injured thigh took the pressure of being trapped between the chair and my torso.

 

I saw guilt dance across Barton's face when I winced. Good. I hope he feels really bad about himself right now. Jerk.

 

My attention was brought back to Fury as he started talking again.

 

"You're here, Perseus, because we want you to join the Avengers."

 

 


	5. Decisions, Decisions

***PERSEUS JACKSON***

 

"You're here, Perseus, because we want you to join the Avengers." Fury looked at me expectantly, waiting for an answer, so I gave him one.

 

"Okay, I have two things to say. Number one: Don't call me Perseus. It's Percy. And two: There is no way in Tartarus I'm joining the Avengers."

 

At this, some of the people began to protest and question my answer.

 

"Why not?"

 

"We're here to help those who can't themselves, Percy. Don't you want to be apart of that?"

 

"Don't you want to save the world?"

 

I held up my hand, forgoing any more comments. My voice was practically dripping icicles when I spoke. "When Annabeth died, I told myself that I wouldn't have anything to do with that kind of thing anymore."

 

Stark decided to break the awkward silence that had risen between the people who I had assumed were the Avengers.

 

"Personally, I think we just dodged the bullet. I mean, why do we need this kid, anyway? He'll probably wet his pants when we go on our first mission. We're the Avengers, we don't have the time to be babysitting amateurs while we save the world." Steve shot him a look, but it was too late. The damage was done. I stood up, slowly, trembling with pure rage.

 

"I have been fighting monsters since I was twelve, and I'm seventeen years old now. So don't tell me that I'm an amateur." My voice was dangerously soft and dripping venom as I said this. " If anyone's butt is gonna need saving, then it would be yours."

 

My head was pounding, and my thigh was screaming in pain, but I didn't care. All of my attention was focused on Stark, who by now looked like he regretted his words, but he was trying not to show it.

 

"I have fought in two wars and prevented a third one from starting, and it's not even like the odds were in our favor, but we still won!"

 

My voice was rising steadily, but I didn't care.

 

"I have experienced more pain in the past three weeks than you ever have and ever will in your entire lifetime! And you have the audacity to call me an inexperienced, cowardly amateur!"

 

I was yelling by now. My head was pounding, and I was about ready to pass out from the pain in my thigh, but I refused to give in to the pain.

 

"I defeated the Minotaur with my bare hands before I even knew how to hold a sword properly! I battled Gaea herself, and sent her back into her sleep!"

 

By this point I didn't care if they knew about my world, the world of Greek and Roman mythology, the world of heroes and monsters and gods that I had come from.

 

"The gods themselves respect me, and even offered to make me a god! But you know what? I declined that offer because I have experienced love as well as pain, and I wasn't willing to give up my love. But that love was snatched from my hands, stolen out of my life, so I have also experienced loss. Deep heart-wrenching loss and heartache that made me want to kill myself, and I was so close to doing it, but the Fates are cruel, and they denied me my right of death, denied me the chance to see my love again, and let me spend eternity by her side."

 

My voice had gotten softer now, and hot, salty tears started to run my cheeks.

 

"I loved her so much. She was my life. She was the only reason why I didn't go crazy from all the stress and pressure that I was constantly under."

 

My crying was intensifying with every word as memories of Annabeth flooded my brain.

 

"I just want to be normal. I want to be a normal teenager whose biggest worries are about school, not about saving the world and fighting in wars."

 

By now my tears had completely taken over, and I sunk back into my chair, sobbing into my hands, hating myself for being so weak in the presence of my captors, yet at the same time not caring about what they thought.

 

The tension in the room was so thick, I could have sliced through it with Riptide.

 

My sobs slowly quieted, and I silently cursed myself for breaking down like that. I stood up, tears still leaking down my cheeks as I turned to Fury. "Where's the exit?"

 

He sighed, and said "Percy, I won't try to force you to join the Avengers, but will you at least stay on the Helicarrier until you heal?"

 

I hesitated, because I could easily heal with water, but I wasn't in the right state of mind to be going back outside, where my powerful aura would no doubt attract monsters.

 

Fury saw the hesitation in my eyes, and hurried to assure me that I would be safe here. I was too worn out to argue, so I nodded in consent. He turned to Steve. "Would you take him back to his room, Captain Rogers?"

 

He nodded, and motioned for me to follow, too shocked by my heartfelt outburst to do much else. All the way to my room, I felt his troubled gaze on me, but I didn't acknowledge it.

 

When we finally arrived at my room, I collapsed on my bed, both mentally and physically drained, but that didn't stop me from crying myself to sleep.

 

 


	6. A Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony whump, Percy whump, the team feels for Percy, and Percy gets a surprise visitor.

_**Anthony Stark** _

Percy limped out of the room, closely followed by Steve. As the doors slid shut, silence once more settled over the room.

I felt like a jerk. I had antagonized the poor kid to tears, and he already had enough on his plate without me adding to it. I had a feeling that my fellow Avengers were thinking the same thing, and Natasha confirmed my suspicions.

"What is wrong with you, Stark? Couldn't you see that Percy was suffering enough already without you antagonizing him like that?"

Before I could answer her she angrily stood up from her chair and stalked out of the room.

Thor looked at me solemnly, his eyes swirling with disappointment for me and awe for Percy. "That was uncalled for, Stark." and with that he upped and left.

Bruce and Clint followed close behind, not trusting themselves to speak to me, but Bruce's look of disappointment and Clint's glare said it all. 

Fury and I were the only ones left in the room.

"You had better make amends, Stark." and with that he, too, left the room, leaving me alone. I sighed, and dropped my head on the surface of the cold table.

"Smooth move, Stark. Smooth move."

_**Perseus Jackson** _

I woke up to the depressing silence of my room, and sighed as I recalled yesterday's events. My anger flared as I remembered what Stark had said, but was quickly replaced by panic when I remembered my response.

They know who I am, and, more specifically, _what_ I am.

I had to get out of there. Now.

I jumped out of my bed, and all but ran for the door. My hand was on the knob, but I froze when I smelled something that I never expected to smell in this room. I sighed in defeat, and turned around to face the intruder.

"Hello, Father."


	7. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Percy is popular in Olympus.

_**Perseus Jackson** _

"Percy..." my father started. He faltered, and stopped altogether. We stood in a heavy silence for a few minutes that seemed to stretch to an eternity.

Then, he did something that caught me completely off guard.

He pulled me into a hug.

"I was so worried, Percy." he whispered into my messy hair. "I missed you so much." And with that I broke. Whatever walls I had built to try and shield myself crumbled to a fine white powder, and I sagged against my father sobbing as I buried my face into his colorful Hawaiian shirt.

I cried for the deaths of my friends.

I cried because the love of my life had died.

I cried because Tartarus broke something in me, and it will never be fixed.

But most of all, I cried because I would never again be the same care-free, relaxed Percy that I once was; the one that once, ages ago it seems, crossed the Tiber and discovered a whole new world of demigods; the one that fell into Tartarus just so that he would'nt be separated from his love again; the one who fought in the greatest war of the millenia, and won, but with a great and terrible price. At that moment, I was the most vulnerable person in the world.

It seemed to be hours before I finally cried my last tear, but I didn't pull out of our embrace. If anything I held him tighter, and he pulled me closer, pressing me into his Hawaiian shirt, comforting me with his sea smell and fatherly behaviour.

"Oh, Percy. My son. My favorite child. I cannot imagine what you are going through at the moment, nor do I think I ever will be able to. However, know that you will always have me to speak to whenever you wish."

"Thanks, Dad." I croaked, my throat hoarse from sobbing.

I heard a throat clear, and I groaned into his shirt, trying to burrow myself even more into his shirt.

"Really?" my voice came out muffled. I sighed and pulled my face out of his shirt.

"Hey guys." I said, addressing all the gods and goddesses of Olympus, who had apparently been in my room the whole time.

"Hello, Perseus." Zeus said. But before he could continue, Aphrodite squealed and ran over to me, pulling me into a hug. "Oh, Percy, you poor, poor dear! I feel so sorry for your losses." I stiffened at the word losses, because I knew that she meant Annabeth, dare I say her name. Aphrodite pulled back and cupped my face. "How are you holding up?"

I shrugged in response, not trusting myself to speak, and even though I tried to stop it, a tell-tale tear slipped my watery sea-green eyes, and she pulled me into another another hug. 

"It's okay, Percy. Everything will turn out fine in the end."  I had no response for her, and she finally let me go when Zeus decided to intervene. Freed from her hugs as she turned to stand by her fellow Olympians, I turned to Zeus and forced a smile that never reached my eyes.

"So, what's up?"


	8. A Fruitful Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gods come to Percy with an offer, and Percy's future suddenly looks a lot brighter.

_**Perseus Jackson** _

"Well, Perseus-"

I cut him off. "Percy."

"Of course . . . Percy . . . we realized that you have lost some very dear friends in the war, besides, of course, Ann-"

"Don't say her name." I cut him off again.

I saw irritation flash in eyes with my (second) rude interruption, but I didn't care. Maybe if I annoyed him enough he would either leave or blast me to the Underworld, and would finally see her again.

Poseidon cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Brother, allow me to do this."

Zeus grunted, clearly still miffed about my interruptions. "Fine."

With that, Dad stepped closer to me and placed his hands on my shoulders, holding me at arm's length from him.

"Percy, your uncle has decided to grant you something that no hero has ever been granted before. Your friends will have another chance."

My breathing picked up pace, and my heart began to beat faster. "What do you mean?"

"Hades is going to release their spirits from the Underworld."

I could hardly breathe from what he was saying.  "Y-you mean like H-Hazel?"

"Exactly so."

The world started spinning, and I wriggled out of Poseidon's grasp and collapsed into a chair. I put my head in my hands and tried to control my breathing. My father took a step towards me.

"Percy?" His voice was laced with concern. "Percy, are you alright?"

I looked up at him and slowly spoke, my voice trembling. "This had better not be a joke." My sea-green eyes were fierce as they practically bore holes into Hades' head. "You had better not be lying to me, because if you are-"

"Percy." Dad went up to me and gingerly held my face in his hands, gently but firmly pulling my glare way from Hades. "This is no joke."

This was to good to be true, much less have no strings attached.

"What's the catch?" I asked, narrowing my eyes with suspicion.

Poseidon looked at me warily. "Join the Avengers."

That caught me by surprise.

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Fine. But they have to live wherever I'm living."

"You have my word."

"On the Styx? Do you all swear on the River Styx that if I join the Avengers you will bring back Leo, Piper, Frank, and . . . and Annabeth?"

"We swear." the gods said in unison.

Thunder rumbled, and I suddenly felt happier than I ever have in a while. "Well what are you waiting for?"


	9. Lovers Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gods deliver.

_**Perseus Jackson** _

Hades stepped forward. "Let me explain to you what has to be done. We will bring you to the site of their deaths, in this case, that is the battlefield. You will find them in the exact position they were in when they died. You will have to touch them, for skin-on-skin contact will be a nessecary part of this . . . prodecure, and they will open their eyes, as if awakening from a long slumber. From there, they will most likely be confused and disoriented, but they will remember everything, so there is no need to concern yourself about memory loss.

"Then we will bring you all back to S.H.I.E.L.D. to explain to Fury our deal. As promised, we will see to it that they all have rooms in Starks's tower, just as you will. In fact, we'll even have them all on the same floor as you will be on."

I smiled, a real genuine smile that reached my sea-green eyes and made them sparkle. "So let's go!"

All the gods and goddesses of Olympus surrounded me as I stood up from the chair. They all held each other's hands (though Ares seemed like he was trying to crush their hands - no surprise there) and I shielded my eyes as they showed their true forms. When I opened my eyes again, we were standing in the middle of the battlefield. I looked around as they stepped back in silence.

My breathe caught as my eyes landed on Leo, who was lying on his back, eyes closed, one hand on his abdomen where the gaping hole used to be, the other on the ground beside him where it bad fallen from Hazel's face as he died. His chest rose and fell gently, as if he'd fallen asleep.

I forced myself to turn away from him and sprinted towards the person I had been looking for.

Annabeth.

I reached her body, which was still, except for the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Her curly, honey-blond hair was spread around her, framing her angelic face. Her eyes were closed, and her pink lips were slightly open as she inhaled and exhaled. Her camp shirt was in perfect condition, as were her mid-thigh blue denim shorts and sneakers, but her armor had disappeared.

No doubt Aphrodite had something to do with the perfect state of her clothing. I took a few more steps towards her, and dropped to my knees by her side.

I stretched out a tentative hand, trembling in anticipation. Gently, I cupped her cheek, and my thumb moved to stroke it. She stirred, and her stormy gray eyes fluttered open. "Percy?" I felt my eyes widen, and a goofy grin stretched across my face. She smiled too, and reached up to cup my face. I crashed my lips against hers, and we kissed under the heat of the mid-summer sun.

And it was pretty much the best kiss of all time.


End file.
